


Burned a Fire Bright

by uwukotoa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Tauradonna - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, Whump, heed the tags and warnings well, im so sorry for this, so this is gonna be sheer angst and pain, v6 canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukotoa/pseuds/uwukotoa
Summary: The last thing Blake remembered was falling through the trees, slamming into the ground with a sickening crack as everything faded to black. She had been fighting… someone.Yang hadn't come in time. She was truly alone.[AU where Yang didn't come to help Blake during her fight with Adam in v6]
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Burned a Fire Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to this little mess! 
> 
> First things first, this story will be VERY dark. This is your warning. There will be content warnings at the beginning of each chapter if content warnings are needed. Overall, this story will include themes of kidnapping, abuse, past rape, sexual assault, and probably more. Proceed with caution. 
> 
> The warnings for this chapter include kidnapping and abusive/possessive actions. 
> 
> With all of those warnings and disclaimers out of the way, now time for angst.

_The last thing Blake remembered was falling through the trees, slamming into the ground with a sickening crack as everything faded to black. She had been fighting… someone._

She slowly cracked her eyes open, dim light filling her blurry vision as her head screamed. Gods her head hurt… 

“Yang?” Blake croaked, her voice destroyed. “Yang!” She tried to shout, hearing footsteps coming closer to the cot she was laid upon. 

“I see you’re awake, my love.” That deep, smooth voice sent chills down Blake’s spine as fear gripped her heart. She tried to struggle backward, to put as much distance between herself and that sickening sound but she was rooted to the spot, whether it was from fear or the searing pain in her ribs she didn’t know. “I’m so glad to finally have you back.”

“Adam-” 

“You ran! You left me. Why must you hurt me, Blake? You leaving left me alone!” 

Blake felt heat flood her cheek before she realized what happened, blood rushing to her face as she felt a bruise blooming where Adam had slapped her.

“But I know… I know you wouldn’t leave me again. In fact, I’m going to ensure it. You’re mine.” Adam snarled, turning away from Blake’s cot as he recited his overdramatic monologue. As he circled back to face Blake, she saw he had something in his hands.

“I have a gift for you, my darling.” Blake stared in stunned silence as Adam revealed the metal and leather item he was holding.

A collar. He was going to fucking collar her. 

“Adam you don’t have to do this-” Blake pleaded, her eyes dilating in fear. “ _Please Adam…”_

Her pleading was cut off by Adam slapping her across the cheek again, sending her sprawling painfully back into her cot. “Shut up,” he roared, quickly kneeling over Blake’s body and effectively pinning her down to the bed. 

“Please… please I’ll do anything just let me go.” Blake sobbed, desperately trying to shove Adam off of her hips. “Yang-”

Adam shut the collar around Blake’s bruised neck, locking it with a solidifying click. He bent down and licked the inside of her ear, the same way he always did when he was acting possessive. 

“Now isn’t that nice,” Adam said, his voice sickeningly sweet. “I better not hear that blonde bimbo’s name again, or there _will_ be consequences.” 

Blake’s tears were rolling hot down her face as she choked back sobs. _How could this happen? How could she be so close to finally being free… finally being happy… and then end up right back where she started._

“Blake. Look at me when I’m speaking to you.” Adam ordered the cat-eared faunus, grabbing her chin and forcefully making her make eye contact with him. “You will not speak of that Yang girl. Ever.” 

Blake was trembling as Adam’s hand moved down to her throat, momentarily cutting off her air supply as she slowly nodded. 

“Say it. Tell me you’ll obey.” He gave her throat a final squeeze before releasing his pressure. 

Blake gulped as Adam stood up and crossed the room. He stared into a mirror fixed on the wall and sighed. “Blake, my patience is wearing thin.” His voice hardened as he pulled something out of the chest of drawers in front of him. “Answer me.”

She sat up in silence, curling over the edge of the bed and digging her nails into her thighs. “I- I’m sorry. I will.” 

“Good kitten.” Adam sneered, turning towards her. “I have one last thing for you before I leave.” 

Blake stared as he revealed his “second gift,” realization quickly dawning on her as she saw its silver gleam in the dim light. 

_No no no no no no no… he wouldn’t. He already had her locked in a room, beaten, bloodied, and fucking collared. He wouldn’t do this too… would he?_

_Who was she kidding? Of course he would. He was fucking insane, he would go to any length to keep her by his side. Before it had just been threats, beatings, and pain that kept her bound to him but he’d clearly decided that wasn’t enough. He needed physical restraints this time._

Chains. 

“No please- I’ll be good. You don’t need to do this. I’ll obey. _Please, Adam._ ” Blake begged, stuttering over her words as she cried. 

Adam whirled around, slapping her across the face again, sending her sprawling into the floor. “You said that last time you ran, and look where it got me. Alone.” He kneeled down next to Blake, forcibly squeezing her chin and making her look at him. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

The bull faunus locked the silver leash to his “lover’s” collar, wrapping the attached cuffs around her trembling wrists. He pulled her into his lap, giving her a soft kiss before nibbling on her ear, acting like he hadn’t just kidnapped and bound her. 

“I have to go now, my love. I trust you won’t leave me, at least not with this.” Adam made a show of fastening the end of the leash to the cot, his manic possessiveness absolutely terrifying Blake. He slowly pinched her sensitive cat ears, causing her to wince. 

“Won’t you be a good kitty and stay here for me?” Blake trembled at his sickeningly sweet tone of voice, the objectifying pet name cutting her deep to the bone. 

_Only Yang can call me that._

Adam sauntered out the room, confidence strong in his gait. The light that shone through the door hurt Blake’s eyes, making her think it must be around noon. 

The cat faunus curled into a tiny ball, shaking and sobbing as the full reality of what was happening to her set in. The metal shackles and collar cut into her skin, feeling like they might soon draw blood if she moved too much. Her body ached and stung, covered in bruises and cuts. 

_“Yang… please… come find me. I’m so sorry… please-”_

**Author's Note:**

> That was quite a ride to read, and even worse to write. This was written exclusively between the hours of 10 pm and 5 am so don't expect much from it sdhjksdf
> 
> I hate hurting Blake, and I promise she'll get soft Yang cuddles later, I would never forgive myself if she didn't. 
> 
> This is going to be a behemoth to write so I apologize for not having any specific upload schedule, I'll do my best to get chapters out as fast as possible. Comments and kudos are my writing fuel so the more the merrier.


End file.
